1. Technical Field
This invention relates to tools and, more particularly, to an adjustable tool for finishing concrete surfaces.
2. Prior Art
It has been well known in the art that many problems and difficulties are encountered in providing a simple and easy means for establishing a level and smooth finish to large slabs of concrete. It is desired that the fine particles of sand and concrete be brought to the surface and that the larger particles, e.g., rocks and/or gravel, distribute themselves through the lower regions of the concrete.
In the field of concrete construction and finishing, an apparatus termed a concrete float is attached to a handle to enable the operator to apply the float to areas being serviced by the float. To adapt the apparatus to various use situations, various lengths of handles are needed to work with, for example, a variety of heights of concrete walls. In addition, the float must be set in a range of angles with respect to the long axis of the handle. The conventional apparatus comprises a fixed length handle with the float attached at a fixed angle at the other end of the handle. It would be advantageous to have a float head that is pivotal along a variety of angles.
When a variety of lengths of handles is required, it is necessary to have a large number of floats, each attached to a specific length handle. The use of multiple floats, each with a different length handle attached thereto, is not generally acceptable because of the cost associated therewith. An adjustable handle would alleviate this problem
Accordingly, a need remains for an adjustable tool for finishing concrete surfaces. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an adjustable tool that is easily operated, convenient to use, efficient, and provides an improved level of precision. Such an adjustable surface finishing tool provides a smoother and more consistent surface than alternate tools currently used for this purpose. This results in a better looking finish, produced in a shorter amount of time. This allows for more such finishing tasks to be performed, resulting in increased profits.